Future Mews! The Chirlden Of The Mews
by Sar-T
Summary: this story is about how the children of the mews come from the future, ‘cause it is 2 dangerous 4 them there in the future. kinda like “sailor moon” i don’t really know how 2 word this. enjoy.


**Future Mews; Children Of The Mews!**

* * *

**Characters/ Pairings!**

Zoey + Elliot - Kyle (10) & Mercy (3) Grant

Corina + Dren - Alex (10) & Bre (3) Bucksworth

Bridget + Sardon - Mike (10) & Jedda (5) Verdant

Kiki + Tarb Gigi - (10) & Mimi (3) Benjamin

Renee + Wesley - Dimitry (10) & Riley (7) Courrage

Berry + Tyson - Marty (10) & Ashley (7) Cyrus

Ruby + Hayden - Ben (10) & Ami (3) Bates

Selena (Hot Pink) + Mark (Deep Blue) - Jay (13) (Dark Green) & Berry (10) (Ruby Red)

* * *

**Assistants/Ancient Mews/Protectors:**

Luna T (Titanna)-Mew Tiger-Protector of Mercy & Kyle

Luna G (Gina)-Mew Gerbil-Protector of Bre & Alex

Luna J (Jade)-Mew Jerboa-Protector of Jedda & Mike

Luna A (Ami)-Mew Albatross-Protector of Mimi & Gigi

Luna L (Leona)-Mew Leopard-Protector of Riley & Dimitry

Luna D (Dani)-Mew Dog-Protector of Ashley & Marty

Luna M (May)-Mew Mouse-Protector of Ami & Ben

Luna R (Ringo)-Mew Rat-Protector of Berry & Jay

* * *

**Detectors:**

Tiny-Mew, Mini-Mew & Kero-Mercy & Kyle

Tea-Mew, Mint-Mew & Mero- Ber & Alex

Sweet-Mew, Shy-Mew & Chero-Jedda & Mike

Hyper-Mew, Loud-Mew & Fero-Mimi & Gigi

Lone-Mew, Quiet-Mew & Tero-Riley & Dimitry

Stubborn-Mew, Ego-Mew & Bero-Ashley & Marty

Gentle-Mew, Calm-Mew & Hero-Ami & Ben

Cold-Mew, Evil-Mew & Vero-Berry & Jay

* * *

**Birthdays/Years in Order:**

**Boys:**

Jay-November 9th 2013

Dimitry-June 12th 2017

Marty-July 15th 2017

Mike-August 19th 2017

Kyle-September 8th 2017

Alex-October 7th 2017

Gigi-December 16th 2017

Ben-December 16th 2017

**Girls:**

Berry-June 12th 2017

Riley-April 18th 2020

Ashley-August 19th 2020

Jedda-January 2nd 2022

Bre-February 1st 2024

Mimi-March 3rd 2024

Ami-March 3rd 2024

Mercy-May 5st 2024

* * *

We start off in the future with the sound of Zoey screaming for her husband Elliot.

"Elliot help!" Zoey screamed, but someone put their hand over her mouth, muffling her screams.

"Zoey!? Zoey are you ok?! Answer me!" Elliot yelled running to where Zoey was, only to find that Mark had beaten her, causing her water to break too early. You see Zoey is eight months pregnant with hers and Elliot's second child. They do not yet know whether it'll be another boy or a girl. Now since Mark has beaten Zoey, she has gone into labor a month early.

They along with their friends have children…

Zoey and Elliot have a little boy who they named Kyle, and now they are expecting a new little one. Kyle is at the age of six and a half, six and a half years older then his new sibling, who he is hoping is a boy.

Corina and Dren have a little boy and a baby girl. The boy they named Alex who is six and a half. The girl they named Bre who is only a few weeks old. Alex is (of course) the oldest, while Bre is the youngest and last child in the family.

Bridget and Sardon have two little children, a six and a half year old and a two year old. The six and a half year old is a boy by the name of Mike, and the two year old is a girl by the name of Jedda. Mike is the oldest and Jedda is the youngest and last of the family.

Kiki and Tarb have a six and a half year old and a newborn. The six and a half year old is a boy called Gigi and the newborn is a girl called Mimi, who is only a week old. Gigi is the first born, while Mimi is the second and last, mainly cause Kiki can't have anymore children.

Renee and Wesley have a boy who is six and a half years of age, and a girl who is three. The boy is called Dimitry and is the oldest, while the girl is called Alana and is the youngest and last child in the family.

Berry and Tyson have a boy who is six and a half and is called Marty and a girl who is three and is called Ashley. Marty is the first and Ashley is the youngest and last child in the family.

Ruby and Hayden, like the other six boys is six and a half, and a newborn girl. The little boy's name is Ben and the newborn's name is Ami. Ben is the oldest and Ami is the youngest and last child in the family, mainly like Kiki she can't have anymore children.

Selena (Hot Pink) and Mark (Deep Blue) have two children as well, a boy and a girl. The boy is ten and is called Jay (Dark Green) and the girl is six and a half and is called Christina (Ruby Red). Jay and Christina are the only children in their family. The only difference between them and the other children is that they're evil.

"You Fucking Bastard! Get the hell away from her, _now_!" Elliot hissed pissed off.

"Why should I?" Mark asked being cocky, but that all changed when Dren, Sardon, Tarb, Wesley, Tyson, Hayden, Kyle, Alex, Mike, Gigi, Dimitry, Marty and Ben showed up.

"You should because the police are on their way and your wife and children are waiting in your get-away car. If you don't get away from her this instance you'll regret it!" Wesley, Dren, Sardon and Tyson exclaimed while Tarb and Hayden kept Kyle, Alex, Mike, Gigi, Dimitry, Marty and Ben at bay.

"Fine, but I'll be back and when I do you'll be sorry! Oh and Zoey, Elliot, if you have a baby girl, watch her closely… 'cause I'll also be watching her. I don't care if it's a boy, I only care if it's a girl; girls are fun and easy targets. So as I said before, if it's a girl, watch her closely… 'cause I'll come after her. Bye now. Oh and remember what I said." Mark said jumping out a window and then ran to his get-away car, where his family awaits him.

* * *

**With Mark And His Family:**

"So did you get rid of Zoey and her baby, Marky?" Selena, Mark's wife asked.

"No. Their friends arrived; they called the cops. Stupid friends. However, I got Zoey's water to break; she's gonna have the baby, and I told her that if it's a girl to watch her carefully, because I'd come after her." Mark said as Selena started the car.

"Nice. Was I t all of their friends?" Selena asked.

"No, it was just the guys and all of their sons. Stupid guys, they have no clue as to whom they're dealing with…Deep Blue and Hot Pink are back, along with Dark Green and Ruby Red!" Mark exclaimed laughing evilly.

"That's right! They've truly underestimated us. I can't wait until our powers are fully restored. It's a shame that we have to wait another three and a half years, but its all worth it." Selena said pulling into their driveway.

"So true, our powers will be twenty time stronger and with our children, we'll be forty times stronger and we'll beat our enemies, starting with Zoey and her gang." Mark exclaimed clenching his fists.

"Right!" Selena said as the whole family went inside and to bed.

**With Zoey And Elliot—At The Hospital:**

They had been at the hospital for about two and a half hours, where Zoey had been in labor and is in serious pain.

"Aaaa! It hurts! It fucking hurts!" Zoey screamed as she squeezed the life out of Elliot's hand.

"Come on Mrs. Grant, push!" Her doctor exclaimed and then got an earful from her.

"I am fucking pushing!" Zoey screamed.

About half an hour later at five in the morning, Zoey finally had her baby. Zoey and Elliot now had a baby girl, who they named Mercy, Mercy May Grant.

Name: Mercy May Grant

Born: Friday May 5th 2024

Weight: 5lbs

Height: 25"

After all that Mercy was put in an incubator thing for about two and a half weeks before she could go home with her parents.

Not only did Mercy have to stay at the hospital, but so did Zoey; she had to stay there for two weeks as well. And to make sure that they both were ok, Elliot stayed with Zoey and would constantly check up on Mercy, 'cause he's a worrywart. Elliot worries for his whole family and his friends. Kyle is staying with Keiichiro and his family.

The first week Mercy was alive she wasn't doing too well; she would constantly cry and cough, and there were times she couldn't breath. Then there were many other problems.

The second week however, was great. The only problems Mercy had were the crying and the coughing. Other then that she was fine.

By the middle of the third week, they could all go home. The doctors were shocked that she recovered so fast.

Once home everyone got to meet and hold little Mercy, and Kyle just watched her.

Kyle had said that he would love and protect her all the time. Oh, and he wouldn't let any guy come near her. Then again that's what Elliot said, but he was kidding. "Not until she was 16 or if they're just a friend." Were Elliot's exact words.

For the next two or three months Mercy kept Zoey and Elliot up all night.

* * *

so wut'cha think? tell me. review.

next chapter will be

"Descriptions &

Incident"

Write Soon Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane


End file.
